For My Daddy
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Karena, bunga ini... Hanya untuk ayah. Ayah 'kan—/ For Eyeshield 21 Award, January. Warning inside. Almost abal-?-. Review, please?


Bagimu, mungkin bunga matahari itu hanyalah sebuah _bunga_.

Namun bagi _ia_ dan anakmu, bunga kekuningan itu lebih dari sekedar _bunga_.

"Ayah! Kau tahu kenapa aku memberikan bunga ini untukmu?"

Kamu tersenyum kecil, "Memangnya apa?"

"Karena—"

.

.

**Crimson Camellia's Present**

_For My Daddy_ © F. Lyss

[ _'cause, this is important for me, Dad _]

[ terima kasih, karena sampai saat ini— ]

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

AU, OoC, papa!Musashi, 2nd person PoV, crack, contains OC.

_Don't like? Don't read, ya!_

Didedikasikan khusus kepada **Eyeshield 21 Award**, _January : It's Time for Bloom!_

—**Bunga Matahari**, untuk _**kehangatan**_, _**kebahagiaan**_ dan _**kesetiaan**_—

.

.

"Ayaaah! Lihat siniii!"

Teriakkannya membuatmu menoleh tanpa ragu. Tapak betisnya yang kerap kali berlari tanpa tahu arah itu samar-samar di telingamu. Wajah lembut anak itu selalu terlihat ceria. Sangat ceria. Penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Kamu yang sedari tadi hanya terduduk di kursi, di mana pohon pinus menjulang tinggi kini melangkahkan kaki; meladeni permohonan anak yang sedari tadi memanggil penuh kasih.

Anakmu.

"Ayaaaah! Cepat dong!" rajuknya tidak sabar.

Kamu mengumbar senyum tipis. Diam sejenak sebelum mengucap, "Sabar dulu."

Perjalanan singkat yang diawali dengan langkah kecil. Kemeja putihmu berkibar sedikit. Wajahmu terpoles makna impresionis yang sulit terbaca; terkecup angin pagi yang ikut sekaligus memeluk helaian rambutmu yang berdiri tegak. Pakaian santai yang kamu pakai meneguhkan figurmu yang kokoh, kuat. Kekar.

Kamu adalah seorang lelaki paruh baya mantan atlit yang berusia sekitar tigapuluh lima tahun. Sering memilih untuk bertindak pasif. Mata cokelat gelapmu yang dalam—khas sekali orang Jepang membuat perawakanmu menjadi lebih dewasa. Kamu, kini hanyalah seorang orang tua tunggal yang hidup sederhana dan pekerja swasta yang begitu sering meluangkan waktu demi anakmu tercinta.

Ya, apalagi yang mesti diterangkan lebih jauh? _Anakmu satu-satunya. _

Taman bunga yang indah ini selalu menjadi tujuan utama kalian—kamu dan anakmu, tentu saja. Apalagi ketika matahari menggantung dengan senyuman dan pijarnya menghangatkan, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun untuk pergi ke tempat indah ini sekaligus menenangkan hati yang risih.

Apalagi teritorial taman bunga ini adalah salah satu dari keping-keping memoarmu.

Memori yang tak bisa terhapus, berkelebat terus-terusan dalam ingatanmu—tak kunjung pupus.

_Tak tersangkalkan_.

_Tak sanggup kamu abaikan._

Menapak betis dengan sedikit lebih cepat, kamu bisa menatap figur yang tadi memanggilmu secara lebih jelas.

Ia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang cantik. Hampir sama dengan _ibunya_. Selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Delapan tahun. Mata gelap _azure_nya melihat kiri-kanan penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan tidak jarang ia memaksamu hanya untuk melihat hal-hal yang sepele. Rambut ikal sewarna rambutmu berkibar-kibar.

Melirik jam tangan, masih pukul sembilan lewat tiga belas. Masih banyak waktu untuk bersantai.

Semakin dekat dengan figur kecil ceria yang rapuh yang kini berada tidak lebih jauh dari tiga meter, gadis kecil itu malah berlari ke arahmu dengan cepat. Tertawa-tawa ceria. Di genggaman tangan kanannya—dalam ikat lima jemarinya. Kamu bisa melihat setangkai besar bunga berwarna kekuningan cerah.

Keheningan merebak lambat dan dipecah dengan cepat tanpa aba-aba.

"Ayaaaah! Lihat!"

Sejenak, fitur wajahmu terasa kaku. Ia menyerahkan kuntum besar yang kamu terima dengan hati penuh tutur ragu.

Ia memeluk lututmu yang pas dengan tinggi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Su?" tanyamu berjongkok, berusaha menyembunyikan nada yang tak pernah kamu tunjukkan pada anak kecil ini.

"Tidak," tukasnya perlahan, menggeleng. Lalu memelukmu—melingkarkan lengannya di bahumu.

Kamu tersenyum ragu, "Lalu? Kenapa heboh?"

"Hmh! Karena aku suka bunga matahari!"

.

"_Aku suka bunga matahari!_"

.

Kata-kata yang sama. Selalu sama.

Kenangan ini membuatmu kembali tidak percaya. Ini menyakitkan.

Dan kamu hanya tersenyum tanpa makna menanggapinya.

.

.

[ kamu tidak pernah bisa menerima kenyataan, kalau kasihmu tak pernah ada lagi di sini ]

.

.

" _Musashaaan~"_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Terima kasih sudah mengajak kemari."_

_Senyuman, "Tentu saja."_

"_Aku… sangat menyukai bunga matahari."_

_._

_._

_._

Kamu menggenggam telepon genggammu yang baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kini kembali duduk dengan santai dan memasukkan beberapa barang penting ke dalam koper dengan cepat untuk kepindahan yang kamu atur dengan hati-hati.

Apa ini sudah tepat untukmu melupakan_nya_ dan membawa gadis itu dengan hati lega?

Entah.

Kamu adalah seorang pria berusia tigapuluh lima yang kini sedang berkemas. Hatimu sendiri penuh keraguan. Apakah jalan yang kau dapatkan ini merupakan hal yang tepat. Namun… ah, kamu tak tahu. Bagimu, mungkin hanya ini yang terpikirkan.

Derap kaki terdengar perlahan. Membuatmu menghentikan pekerjaan.

"Ayah." Satu frase yang ditujukan hanya padamu membuatmu menoleh perlahan. Terlihatlah gadis kecilmu yang menenteng boneka kesayangannya itu kini terlihat bingung.

Mungkin pekerjaan ini terlalu berisik hingga membuat gadis itu sadar.

"Ada apa?" hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari celah antara kedua bibirmu. Kaget, tapi kamu menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Dalam hati, kamu merutukki sepenuh hati akan hal ini.

"Ayah sedang apa? Kenapa baju itu semua dimasukkan ke tas?" tangannya menunjuk ke arah koper, "Memang ayah mau ke mana? Bukannya itu juga bajuku?"

Dia terdiam sejenak mengamati keadaan sekitarnya yang nyaris kosong dari interior yang mustinya memoles ruangan ini. Mata _azure_nya yang dalam menerawang.

"—dan kenapa… hanya baju ibu yang tertinggal?"

Penuh determinasi.

Haruskah menjawab?

.

.

.

_Hari itu adalah hari di mana kalian berjumpa. Bagimu yang seorang mahasiswa biasa tidaklah penting untuk mengikuti kelas dan mendengarkan dosen berceramah lama._

_Hingga senja mengukuhkan singgahsananya—menikmati sisa-sisa cakrawala, kamu tetap berdiam diri, terduduk di bawah pohon. Tertidur tenang. Lelah, tentu saja. Tidak mudah menjadi mahasiswa sekaligus kontraktor dengan sukarela—bagaimanapun, tidak mungkin kau meminta bayaran pada ayahmu, 'kan?_

_Langit berbahasa, menorehkan tinta emas. Sejenak—segala terasa begitu damai._

_**DRAP.**_

"Ngapain_ disini? Kelas sudah selesai!" suara yang terdengar imperatif membentakmu. Kamu membuka mata, merasakan keheningan dan kedamaian yang tadi kau rasakan menghilang._

_Kamu mengorek perlahan telingamu, "Jangan keras-keras, Nona."_

_Gadis berambut biru dan pendek itu menggenggam tinjunya erat, "Hei!"_

"_Apa?" kamu bertanya tenang._

"_Tidak! Lain kali masuklah ke kelas!"_

"_Memangnya siapa sih kau?" tanyamu heran. Berani sekali ia membentak. Ia menggeleng._

"_Aku teman sekelasmu, Takekura Gen," ujarnya sembari memelankan suaranya, "Dosen terus-terusan bertanya padaku, kau tahu."  
_

_Kamu merasa dirimu bodoh, sejak kapan kamu melupakan teman sekelasmu yang—em, mencolok seperti ini?_

_Dia membelakangimu. Berjalan menjauh. Celana kain dan kemeja biru muda miliknya terlihat memudar karena sinar merah langit yang menyala._

"_Jangan lupa untuk masuk."_

_Itu yang kamu dengar terakhir kali darinya._

.

.

.

"Duduklah dulu, Suzushi_-chan_," kamu menyuruh gadis kecilmu duduk di atas lantai kayu yang dialasi karpet berwarna _ebony_ kayu. Gadis itu merangsek, meninggalkan suara desitan antara kain dan karpet. Ia duduk dengan tenang. Matanya menatap matamu dalam-dalam.

Gadis itu mengingatkanmu atas segalanya. Tergugah batinmu atas segala yang ia bawa secara langsung dari orang yang mengalirkan darah dalam nadi-nadinya.

Hanya saja sayang sekali, kenangan itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Ayah, memangnya apa yang ingin ayah katakan pada Su?"

Kamu tersenyum kecil, berharap perkataanmu tidak akan menyinggung gadis itu.

"Kita akan—"

.

.

.

"_Hei! Nona!" teriakmu lagi memanggil nona yang hari itu membentakmu pada senja yang damai. Ia menoleh._

"_Oh, aku tak suka dipanggil 'Nona'," ujarnya. Meski gusar, tersirat sedikit keceriaan pada kontur wajahnya, "Tapi, ada apa?"_

"Well_, terima kasih karena kau berbohong—mengatakan bahwa aku menjaga ayahku yang sakit_."

"_Itu kenyataan, 'kan?" ia menjawab tepat sasaran, "Ayahmu—"_

"_Aku tahu, tapi bukan aku yang menjaganya."_

"_Yaa… terserah kau saja."_

_Akhirnya kamu mampu berjalan menyamainya. Dan ia menerima tawaranmu untuk duduk satu meja di kantin universitas._

"_Hei, Nona."_

"_Ada apa, Takeku—"_

"—_panggil aku Musashi."_

_Ia menghentikan ketukan jemarinya pada meja. Kaget, "Mu-Musashi? Jauh sekali."_

_Kamu menggeleng, "Biarlah. Tapi—"_

"—_siapa namamu?"_

.

.

.

"—pindah ke Amerika, Suzushi_-chan._ Dalam waktu yang lama."

Gadis kecilmu nampak terkejut. Nona Bunga Matahari kecil-mu ini membulatkan mata _azure_nya. Kamu menggenggam bahunya, namun ia menampikmu.

"—aku tidak mau! Tidak!" setelah terdiam beberapa detik, ia langsung mengukuhkan diri untuk menentang kepergianmu. Ia menyergah keras-keras, tak mau ditepis, tak mau ditentang.

"Tapi, ayah akan punya pekerjaan baru di sana!"

Dia menghentak tumitnya keras-keras ketika berdiri. Ia berlari kencang sekali menuju luar _fusuma_ hingga kamu tak mampu mengejarnya.

Teriakkannya terdengar, "Aku tidak mau ke Amerika! Aku tidak mau kehilangan ibu dan bunga mataharinya!"

.

.

.

_Terpatri sekali dalam rangkaian dalam otakmu, kala kamu mengajak gadis itu ke taman. Hari itu nampaknya ia sangat senang. Lima bulan mengenal gadis ceria itu membuatmu merasa ada yang berbeda._

_Sukacita memenuhi dadamu. Sensasi yang berbeda._

_Ditambah lagi, ia sangat dekat denganmu. Tidak, bukannya kamu yang mendekatinya, tapi ia sendirilah yang mendekatkan dirinya padamu._

_Taman bunga hari itu sangatlah cerah. Cakrawala menyinari begitu teriknya, padahal ini barulah pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh. Burung mencicit merdu. Cemara menjulang memayungi kalian berdua._

_Mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Hingar bingar menjadi begitu samar._

"_Bu-bunga matahari!" pekiknya tiba-tiba, membuatmu tersadar. Kamu melakukan kebiasaanmu—mengorek telinga—sambil menoleh pada gadis _biru_ yang mendadak berlari cepat itu_.

_Kamu mendekatinya. Tak punya banyak kata_.

"_Hei…" dia memetik bunga besar itu dengan gunting yang disediakan penjaga taman. Mengenggamnya, memeluk bunga itu dalam regapnya erat-erat._

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku suka sekali bunga ini."_

_Kamu menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Karena… maknanya, mungkin?"_

_Kamu tertawa ringan, "Justru itulah yang kumaksud, apa makna kuntum bunga itu sampai kau menyukainya?"_

_Dia menepuk pipinya yang memerah, bibirnya sedikit lebih maju. _Ngambek_._

"_Hm," dia berhenti memajukan bibirnya dan menatapmu pelan, tersenyum kecil pada helaian kelopak kuning itu, "Kehangatan. Kebahagiaan."_

"_Mencerminkan kau sekali," ucapmu tersenyum kecil. Ia nampak terkesan dengan kata-katamu._

_Dia menatapmu dalam-dalam kali ini. Jauh berbeda dari tatapannya yang sebelumnya._

"_Sebenarnya masih ada satu makna lagi…"_

"_Apa?"_

_Diam dan bungkam bukanlah hal yang diharapkan._

"—_kesetiaan."_

_._

_._

_._

Menolak untuk menjawab. Enggan membuka pintu. Tidak mau memberikan jawaban.

Gadis kecilmu menampikmu kali ini.

Ia mengataimu dengan penuh kekesalan dan kemarahan.

_Beraninya kamu mengajaknya meninggalkan tanah ini, tanah bundanya._

Juga _mataharinya_.

Berhembus nafas perlahan, penuh dengan renungan. Menyingkirkan ribuan penyangkalan.

Kamu mengetuk pintu gadis itu perlahan-lahan.

"Suzu—"

"Tidak! Aku akan tinggal!" pekiknya dengan suara teredam, "Aku tidak mau! Aku tinggal!"

Kamu merengut, "Suzushi, kita—"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku _benci_ ayah!"

Salah. Keputusanmu salah untuk memberitahunya. Gadis kecilmu membencimu kini.

Padahal, bukan tanpa alasan kamu ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

_Tempat penuh kenangan ini_.

Satu tolehan pada wajah membuatmu menatap kuntum-kuntum tiruan bunga kekuningan yang ada di dalam guci pada sudut ruangan.

'_Ah, andai saja kau ada di sini_.'

.

.

.

"—_maka itu… Musasshan…"_

_Kamu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di taman ini. Hari ini. Tepat pukul sembilan lewat lima puluh tiga._

"_Tidak. Er— Takekura Gen." tidak ada alasan yang jelas kali ini. Tidak biasanya sekali ia memanggilmu dengan nama panjangmu. Nama asli yang sangat jarang terdengar di telingamu._

_Tawanya tak lepas, menuangkan cemas._

"… _aku…" dia memalingkan wajah, "—_daisu—ki.. da.. yo."

_Mengerjap sekali, menyadari sesuatu dan tanpa peduli apapun; detik pertama, kamu mencerna segalanya dan pada detik berikutnya—_

… _kamu langsung memeluknya._

_Tidak percaya kalau… gadis inilah yang akan lebih dulu mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan._

_Agresif sekali._

_Pijar dan desau angin menjadi satu. Dedaunan meliuk tenang._

"_Kesetiaan, ya? Boleh, kau dan aku mencoba?" ada yang membuncah dalam dirimu saat ini._

"… _ya."_

.

.

.

Kamu membuka pintu kamar gadis kecilmu ketika petang telah memagut sinar senja—gelap mencumbu terang pijar bulan. Tak kamu sangka sedikitpun bahwa gadis kecil itu tak mengunci pintunya. Kalau saja pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu masih terkunci, mungkin kamu akan menendangnya agar bisa terbuka.

Dan kali ini kamu menemukan kejutan yang lebih jauh lagi.

"A—yah…" mata matahari kecilmu sembab.

Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Bersender pada dinding kamar dan memeluk bantalnya. Ia bergetar hebat.

"Su?" kamu menghampirinya. Di matanya air mata tertahan. Kamu tidak peduli yang ada di hatimu. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa kamu katakan saat ini.

Prihatin. Terluka. Dihujat duka.

"Ayah minta maaf, Su."

Pada akhirnya, sekat-sekat tenggorokkanmu hanya mampu menyeruakkan hal itu.

.

.

.

_Ketika mengatakan janji yang mengikat selamanya, dan pada hari dimana segalanya berbahagia; tidak ada kenangan yang bisa menggantikan hal itu. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menggilas memori itu dalam pikirmu. Konstan dalam sel-sel yang menyambung saraf kehidupanmu. _

_Pada hari penuh bunga itu, tidaklah banyak yang kamu dan dia harapkan. Dari segalanya yang terjadi. Yang kalian harapkan setelah janji hanyalah kalian berdua akan selalu bersama._

_Selalu berdua._

_Selalu memenuhi janji._

_Selalu saling memiliki._

_Selalu melindungi satu sama lain._

_Selalu bernafas dan berpijak di atas tanah yang sama._

_Selalu memberikan kehangatan._

_Selalu mengarungi segalanya dengan titah kalian._

_Namun kamu dan dia melupakan segalanya saat itu. Sesuatu yang paling penting._

_Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan dalam—_

—_pilihan dan putusan takdir._

.

.

.

Anakmu tetap diam. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Berhentilah menangis."

Anakmu tak bergeming, namun ia bicara dengan suara serak, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin menangis, Ayah. Tapi, air mataku tidak mau berhenti."

Kamu tidak paham dan tidak mengerti.

Kamu adalah lelaki kasar, dibesarkan tanpa ibu, tidak mengetahui apapun tentang wanita kecuali istrimu yang sangat kamu cintai. Menjawab segala keadaan dengan seadanya, segala yang kamu punya saat itu.

Kadang, kamu tak mengerti kenapa wanita kasihmu itu tak dapat kamu baca jalan pikirannya.

Sama seperti gadis kecilmu. Seolah mereka berdua, adalah sosok yang sama.

Ya, seolah sama persis.

.

.

.

"_Musasshan, terima kasih."_

_Ia berjalan di sebelahmu. Kembali lagi di taman di mana kalian memulai segalanya. Tangan kecilnya mengelus perutnya yang membesar dalam kurun waktu delapan bulan. Tak mampu kamu pungkiri bahwa wanita yang kamu—ehm, cintai ini ternyata adalah orang yang pertama kali datang dan membentakmu hari itu._

"_Untuk?" tanyamu kembali. Ia tersenyum. Tangan sebelah kanannya merapikan topi dengan bunga matahari tiruan yang besar sebagai penghias._

"_Emm… mengajakku ke taman ini?"_

"_Itu bukan alasan," jawabmu, "Kau terdengar ragu."_

_Dia tertawa ringan, "Entah. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih saja."_

_Begitu sederhana._

_Ya, hanya ini yang kamu dan dia harapkan setelah segalanya. Sel-sel dalam otakmu takkan aus untuk mengingatnya._

_Memiliki. Memberi. Dan mengasihi._

.

.

.

"Sesungguhnya, Ayah," Nona Matahari Kecil mendengungkan suaranya yang teredam pasrah, "Aku… hanya tidak mau meninggalkan ibu dan bunga mataharinya."

Kamu terdiam. Tidak mampu berkata-kata. Menuturkan jawab maupun frasa.

"Karena aku tahu, ibu menyukainya," diimbuhnya perkataannya, "Ibu… hangat. Membahagiakan. Cantik. Dan bagiku… ibu _setia_ pada kita. Ayah dan aku. Tetap di sini hingga akhir."

Kesetiaan. Ah, begitukah?

.

.

.

_Suara tetes infus. Denting suara perak tajam. Suara isak. Semua menjadi satu dalam atmosfir yang tak menentu. Dingin sekali._

_Suasana begitu tak nyaman._

_Sebuah jawaban, dari apa yang telah kalian perbuat karena melupakan bahwa ada takdir yang semestinya pasti akan memutuskan jalan kalian._

"_Keadaanmu?" kamu bertanya singkat pada wanita kasihmu yang terbaring lesu dengan simbah darah pada bagian bawah tubuhnya._

_Dia terdiam sejenak, namun pada akhirnya yang terucap hanyalah kata-kata penuh siratan perpisahan, "Maaf… Maaf karena ternyata aku hanya bisa mendampingimu sampai di sini."_

Tidak boleh. Tidak mau. Tidak bisa.

"_Maaf."_

Tangis. Darah.

"_Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," kamu menanggapinya dengan nada khawatir yang luar biasa._

_Matanya mengalirkan sungai kecil, "Aku tidak tahu.. Tidak tahu, Musasshan…"_

"_Apa yang tidak kau tahu?"_

_Dia diam, sementara air matanya terus saja berjatuhan menggerus pipi pucatnya. Suara tangis bayi yang memekak telinga hanya kalian anggap sebagai angin lalu. Yang ada saat itu bagi kalian hanyalah _kalian berdua_. Hanya _kalian berdua _semata_.

"_Aku tidak tahu… Musasshan…" ujarnya sendu, "Aku benci keadaan dimana aku memutus janjiku sendiri. Setia. Ya, untuk setia seperti hari itu. Padahal aku yang pertama mengatakannya padamu."_

"_Tidak perlu—"  
"Bagiku itu perlu…"_

_Kamu menyergah, "Sudahlah, jangan menangis."_

_Dia menukas, "Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata ini. Tidak bisa. Sekalipun kuperintah tubuhku, tapi hati ini tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang memancing air mata."_

_Kamu menggenggam tangannya, lalu mendadak membelai kepalanya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dan tidak ada lagi yang _perlu_ diucap._

"_Maaf…"_

Tidak… Kenapa?

"_Maaf karena hanya sejauh ini aku bisa seperti ini."_

Tidak boleh.

"—sayonara_."_

_Kamu tidak bisa bohong kalau kamu tidak percaya… kamu tidak percaya bahwa sosok wanita kasihmu itu tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini lagi._

_Takdir memutus pergerakkan secara cepat._

_Henti. Tolak. Enggan. Tak bergeming. Diam._

_Dan tidak ada yang berarti._

.

.

.

"Kau percaya, Su?" tanyamu setelah keheningan berkepanjangan di antara kalian—setelah topik 'setia' itu terucap dari bibir si Gadis Kecil. Anakmu hanya mengerjap heran.

"Apa?"

"Aku… hanya merasa terlalu sesak, dengan bayangan ibumu."

"Ayah?"

"Aku," kamu menatap langit-langit, "Takut kehilangannya. Aku tidak bisa menerima dia pergi dari sini. Hanya itu yang membuatku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini."

Suzushi mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa bicara lagi.

"Tapi sia-sia semuanya. Kau, anakku—dari rahimnya, selalu membuatku ingat padanya."

Tentu saja, sia-sia segala penolakanmu, karena sampai akhir, wanita itu adalah satu-satunya kasihmu yang abadi.

"Ibumu…" kamu menarik nafas, "Adalah wanita yang paling kucintai sampai saat terakhir."

Untuk apa menutupi apabila hati telah terpaut dan ia takkan terganti?

Anakmu hanya menunduk, dan membiarkan segalanya bertaut kembali dengan keheningan panjang yang memadu kalian.

Lambat laun, pada akhirnya ia membuka suara, "Besok, ayah mau menemaniku?"

Kamu hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih, Musasshan. Aku tidak peduli apapun. Yaa… paling tidak, kalau anak kita bahagia bersamamu, aku cukup senang."_

_Kamu menggeleng—menggandeng tangannya, "'Hanya'. Tidak inginkah sesuatu yang lebih?"_

_Dia tersenyum manis. Ceria seperti biasa, "Boleh. Tapi, tak mendapat pun tak masalah. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."_

"_Jangan bilang begitu," kamu membungkamnya dengan satu kecupan, "Aku percaya kau selamat dan… paling tidak melihat anak kita."_

"_Kuharap."_

"_Kuharap ia sepertimu."_

"_Ahaha. Yaa~ Kuharap ia seperti bunga matahari yang mekar untuk kita."_

.

.

[_**ah, sejak kapan aku melupakan hari itu?**_]

©_ f. lyss_

.

.

Dan disinilah kamu, di depan sebuah pusara marmer putih diantara belasan bunga matahari yang melatari pemandangan tempat itu. Anakmu menggenggam tanganmu erat-erat. Topi bunga matahari yang sama dengan milik wanita yang kamu kasihi itu kini bertengger di kepalanya. Dua tangkai bunga kekuningan besar itu berada dalam regap tangan kecilnya. Kamu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Segalanya—ringan.

Cakrawala senja membuat langit menyala, burung mencicit dan pulang ke sarang. Suara samar desit angin yang menari membuat keadaan kian damai.

Saat ini, seperti kembali ke masa itu.

Seperti pada saat wanita itu membentakmu, dan membangunkanmu.

"Ibu," anakmu membelai pusara putih itu—beringsut mendekat, "Aku disini lagi. Ibu baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Kamu hanya ikut berjongkok. Tidak berani memutuskan pembicaraan monolog gadis itu.

"Ibu, tenang saja. Aku dan ayah tidak akan pernah pergi dari Jepang. Aku… tidak mau meninggalkan ibu sendirian. Ayah juga. Iya, 'kan, Yah?"

"Iya," singkat, kamu tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih banyak daripada itu.

"Ibu tahu?" gadis kecil itu tersenyum, "Ayah akan membuka usaha bangun rumah—um, apa itu namanya? Err…"

"Kontraktor," kamu tersenyum, membelai gadis yang seolah berbicara pada ibunya. Seolah-olah, wanita _biru_ yang kalian kasihi itu berada di hadapan saat ini.

"Iya! Kontraktor! Seperti kakek, Bu! Mmmm, itu… aku tidak akan pergi pokoknya!" katanya polos dan bersemangat, "Aku pasti akan mengunjungi ibu sering-sering! Dan juga membawa bunga matahari!"

"Ibu suka, 'kan?" imbuhnya dengan pertanyaan di akhir. Gadis itu mendadak sendu.

Kamu menatap gadis kecilmu. Bagaimanapun, Nona Matahari kecilmu bukanlah orang dewasa. Dia anak-anak, dan dia manusia. Manusiawi sekali ia menitikkan air mata. Manusiawi apabila ia kehilangan ibunya. Kepedihan itulah yang membuatnya masih seperti _manusia_. Ya, kamu juga begitu, bukan, Musashi?

Namun tebakkanmu salah, dia tertawa kecil, "Ibu! Aku bawa dua bunga matahari hari ini!"

"Satu untuk ibu," katanya menaruhnya di makam wanita penuh kasih itu.

"Dan satu untuk ayah," ia menghadapmu, memberikan setangkai sisa yang berada di tangannya, dan lantas memelukmu.

"Suzushi_-chan_?" kamu bertanya heran, "Kukira keduanya untuk ibumu?"

"Tidak," Suzushi menggeleng, memelukmu dalam-dalam. Mengikat lengan bersama kesepuluh jemari tangannya di lehermu yang kekar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku berikan itu pada ayah, karena—"

Kamu melihatnya menarik nafas sejenak.

"—aku tahu, ayah _hangat_. Ayah _setia_ dan meng_hangat_kan aku dan ibu—keluarga, dengan seadanya yang ayah punya selama ini. Ayah juga membawa kebahagiaan pada kami. Maka itu—"

Ia mengimbuh. "—aku… memberikan bunga ini hanya _untuk ayah_," kamu bisa mendengar isak gadis mentari-mu itu teredam oleh nada bangga dalam suaranya, "Aku sayang ayah."

Ada sesuatu yang lagi-lagi membuncah dalam dadamu. Senyuman menghiasi bibirmu. Tanganmu balas meregap gadis kecilmu.

"Terima kasih—Suzushi."

Gadis kecilmu yang pintar mengangguk, "Ibu pasti juga sayang dengan ayah. _Ibu adalah satu-satunya orang yang ayah sayangi sampai saat ini_."

Kamu melepaskan pelukanmu, menatap wajah gadis kecilmu dalam-dalam. Mencari makna dalam segala kata-kata polos yang bersatu padu dengan kecerdasan sekaligus haru maupun tawanya. Sangat mirip. Oh, sangat mirip dengan wanita kasihmu itu.

"Suzushi," ujarmu menghapus lelehan bulir cemerlang di pelupuk matanya. Kebanggaan dari suaramu terdengar jelas sekali, "Ayah… ingin kau menjadi bunga matahari untuk ayah dan juga ibu suatu saat nanti."

Air matanya jatuh semakin banyak menimpa tanah.

"Hu-huwaaaa! Ayaaaaah!" dia memelukmu lagi.

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan tangisnya, pada akhirnya kamu menggenggam tangan Suzushi kecilmu, menggenggam tangan kecil itu dan mengajaknya pulang. Bagaimanapun hari telah beranjak petang. Sekuntum _sunflower_ mekar di tanganmu menjadi penghias tersendiri. Dan makam di sana, meski sunyi—namun ada hal-hal tidak terlupakan yang akan membuatmu tidak pernah melupakan hari ini.

Kamu tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Kamu tidak menyesal memiliki dua Bunga Matahari yang akan terus mekar.

Meski ada sesal yang tertinggal, tidak akan pernah ada keraguan untuk menyatakan kembali bahwa kedua personifikasi bunga itu tidak akan pernah layu.

Kamu percaya itu.

Sejenak sebelum langkah kalian ditelan jarak, kamu menoleh pada marmer putih dengan latar bunga matahari dan jejeran cemara yang menjulang tinggi.

Kamu bisa merasakan kasihmu diam di sana. Tersenyum. Tertawa ceria dan menatap ke arahmu seperti biasa.

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirmu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ternyata melupakannya adalah kesia-siaan belaka. Ia adalah pelabuhan terakhirmu hingga kisahmu menutup buku. Tak tersangkalkan, itulah kenyataan yang kamu temukan.

Selalu.

Kamu beralih menatap gadis kecilmu—buah hatimu tercinta. Sosoknya yang ceria tidak jauh berbeda dengan kasih abadimu itu kamu tatapi dengan penuh kasih.

Mendadak, genggamanmu pada tangan kecil itu menguat.

Kamu yakin, tidak ada penyesalan untuk yang satu ini.

"—ayah sayang padamu, Suzushi."

_Tidak ada_.

Sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri dadamu. Entah apa itu, yang kamu tahu—saat ini hanya kelegaan yang ada. Bahagia. Hangat. Seperti bunga kekuningan itu.

Dan kini, untuk kesekian kalinya, langit senja menghiasi perjumpaan dan akhir untuk membuka awal yang baru.

.

.

.

[ terima kasih, terima kasih karena kau masih hidup dalam diri gadis kecil kita ]

[ terima kasih karena sampai saat ini kau hidup dalam dirinya ]

—**owari**—

* * *

.

.

_**Fitria's note**_ :

Oke, gampar saya karena mendadak banget bikin yang beginian. Orz… saya beneran napsu aja. Udah jelek begini lagi DX

Ini entri (abal) saya yang kedua. Pas detik-detik terakhir hohoho. #digaplok

Mohon maaf ga mutu orz.. Bagaimanapun ini instan aja. Proofread? Saya sekali dan sama sekali ga konsen. Dan plot ini bertengger di kepala saya sejak lama. Makanya ini kesannya simpel dan gak kayak saya yang biasanya yah? Endingnya abaaaal DX. Tapi, kalau saya tunda rasanya mau meledak ini kepala orz… #lebe

Jangan ragu untuk memberikan review dan kritik! Saya masih sangat butuh itu! :D Saya menghargai sekali :D

Oke, sekian curcol gaje saya. _**RnR**__ and __**concrit**__ pleaaasee_?

_**Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas, 2011**_


End file.
